


Spirit Level

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Spirit Level

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Spirit Level

I believe we may have missed it

the year of reconciliation

The prospect of harmony, of order

Just a smidgen from symmetry

the precarious plane tipped

The eyes and smile dripped, parted

_Was it the tone they used_? _the connotation, our interpretation_?

It might have just been the broken tools


End file.
